Talk:Quests/@comment-3502824-20170101005926
Recommendations for the 4th New Years Quest in World 3-5 Requirement Sortie 1 CV Flagship with 2 DD escorts, bring 3 Ships of your choice to World 3-5, and S-Rank Boss 3x Times. Reward 2017 Bauxite, 1 Skilled Crew Member, Year 2017 Scroll Furniture Recommended AS (Air Superiority) for North 410 or Higher. Specific Branching Rules you must follow for this Quest You cannot bring more than 3 CV(L) or BB combined (0 BB 3 CV(L), 2 CV(L) 1 BB, or 1 CV(L) 2 BB only.) Recommendations I can tell from recent messages that some people are spooked from this Quest's Requirements where they aren't really considering touching this Quest. However this Quest is very much doable as long as you follow the right procedure. I personally recommend you bring 3 CV(B) for this Quest because bringing only 2 CVs don't really have enough space to reach the required AS without sacrificing Offensive capabilities, where you are most likely going to need to bring 3 Fighter 1 Bomber in the the case you only choose to bring 2 CVs. Some players may think bringing a BB will help more, but that's not necessarily true as CV can have more firepower than BB as having 3 CV provides a better opening strike. For the 3 CVs' equipment loadout, it's up to your preference, but in case you do have the new Jet-type Aircraft from the recent new quests, I do recommend bringing them as they give you high AS power along with Firepower. One thing to note is that they are in the end Dive Bomber, so they lose the ability to attack Hoppo in Shelling Phase (which can turn into an advantage however). If your CVs are equipped with Torpedo Bombers and no Dive Bomber, they will have the ability to attack Hoppo. If they have both Dive and Torpedo Bomber, then they can't attack Hoppo, but they will be able to get rid of enemy escorts faster as Hoppo is eliminated from their targets. For the 2 DD, I recommend at least one of the two being an Akizuki-class with AACI setup. You may however bring just 2 regular DDs of your choice and bring Maya K2 with AACI setup instead. The reason of this is not only for your fleet's safety, but if your fleet is able to empty Hoppo's Planes, she will become disabled from attacking you and will become a sitting duck. I personally however recommend bringing an Akizuki-class, and have 1 other DD equipped with 2 Guns + 1 WG42 so she can deal heavy damage against Hoppo. If you don't have a WG42, it's fine as it's not completely mandatory. For the last ship of your choice, I recommend bringing a CA(V) with 2 Guns + 1 Recon + 1 Type 3 Shell. Bringing Maya K2 with AACI works as well but you won't really have any ships to get rid of Hoppo fast enough in this case. Bringing 1 SS(V) instead works as well as she can troll Hoppo by forcing her to attack the submarine, and in fact Hoppo can't exactly deal any damage to the Submarine. However bringing a Submarine can cause you to retreat more from previous nodes from the enemy DD/CLs' ASW attacks. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Good Luck!